Une sacrée cuite !
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Cet imbécile de Seta est parti, sans même un au revoir. Mitsune se retrouve seule, à errer dans les rues. Comment pourrait-elle oublier son insoutenable chagrin ?


h3 style="text-align: center;"Une sacrée cuite !/h3  
>p class="MsoNormal" Les jours où l'on se sent triste, on voudrait que le ciel soit gris, le temps maussade et que tombe la pluie. Que le vent soit vif, et froid, que les nuages paraissent peser sur les épaules de gens las. Ce serait ainsi comme si le monde était triste, lui aussi, et sa propre tristesse alors amoindrie. Dans la bise se perdraient les sanglots et les soupirs. Regarder son reflet dans une flaque, ce serait comme voir une autre pleurer, être celle qui console plutôt que celle à consoler.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mais au lieu de cela, le temps de ce jour était bel et bien clair. Le soir venait, et le Soleil plongeait vers l'horizon, disparaissant derrière les hauts immeubles ; pourtant le ciel était encore lumineux. Rouge, orangé, nimbé de nuages brillants très étirés. Le soir tombait, mais il n'apaisait pas la peine de Mitsune. Et tout autour d'elle semblait à son malheur étranger./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Belle lycéenne du haut de ses seize ans à qui la vie devrait sourire mais qui pleurait pourtant. Le cœur brisé ; parti, parti, celui qu'elle aimait. Envolé, sans même un au revoir, vers de lointaines, inaccessibles contrées. Parti, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, qu'elle s'était forcée à délaisser. Son premier amour, sans doute. Seule la peine restait. Et le monde autour d'elle, insensible, cruel, lui donnait le tournis à ne pas s'être arrêté là où son cœur l'avait fait./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  A la grande ville, la capitale, pour cacher sa peine, elle s'était enfuie. La grande ville, si loin, si différente de la campagne qu'elle habitait. Ici, peut-être les clameurs, la vie urbaine si tumultueuse, parviendraient-elles à couvrir l'écho de ses sourdes lamentations. Ici, peut-être, parviendrait-elle à oublier./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Cela semblait pourtant si dur. Les yeux ouverts, elle ne pouvait cesser de pleurer. Si elle les fermait, ce n'était que lui qu'elle voyait. Même ici. Même si loin de ce qui lui était si familier, si chéri, qui ne pouvait ramener ses pensées qu'à lui. Combien de temps lui faudrait‑il avant de pouvoir rentrer ? Avant qu'elle ne se sente capable de rejoindre Naru qui, elle aussi, à cet instant, devait pleurer. Le même chagrin. Qu'elle s'interdisait pourtant de partager. Il lui fallait oublier. Oublier Seta avant de rentrer./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Ses pas chancelants l'avaient menée loin de la gare, dans une rue étroite, un peu sombre. Mais la vie pourtant y bourdonnait. Il en était toujours ainsi, à l'heure de sortie des bureaux. Les travailleurs se retrouvaient à tous les bars du quartier pour dignement célébrer l'évènement. Mitsune pouvait entendre les rires, les exclamations, le bruit de l'alcool que l'on versait./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Et si la solution était là ? Ne disait-on pas « boire pour oublier » ? Pour oublier un chagrin d'amour, apaiser un cœur troublé. L'alcool à son mal n'était-il pas le remède tout indiqué ?/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune poussa la porte du premier bar qu'elle trouva, entra, encore hésitante, réticente à cette idée somme tout saugrenue de se noyer dans l'alcool. Etait-elle vraiment si bonne que cela ? N'était-ce pas un peu dangereux, même pour elle que d'ordinaire rien n'effrayait ? Hum, à bien y réfléchir, ce ne pouvait pas être pire que de continuer à se torturer l'esprit à propos des pensées qui l'obsédaient. Peut-être que cela marcherait. Peut-être./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « De la bière ? » s'étonna le barman en avisant l'uniforme qu'elle portait./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune se sentit soudain encore plus mal à l'aise. Quand elle avait appris le départ de Seta, elle avait fui la pension sans prendre la peine de se changer. Errant sans but, elle était montée dans train, était descendue à une gare, avait marché, sans destination, sans savoir où elle allait…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « On ne sert pas d'alcool aux mineurs, ma petite. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avant que tes parents ne s'inquiètent. »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Il la regardait avec des yeux sévères qui la firent trembler ; Mitsune faillit renoncer./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Vous z'en faîtes pas pour ça, patron, elle est avec moi ! » clama alors une voix qui venait du fond de la salle./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Les yeux du barman se firent encore plus durs ; il regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et il eut l'air de se demander ce qui était en train de se passer dans son établissement, de penser qu'il ne serait probablement pas sage de fermer les yeux. Il ne répondit rien, mais sans doute en garderait-il au moins un d'ouvert…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Viens, ma petite, appela la cliente au fond de la salle. Ne t'occupe pas de ce vieux rabat‑joie ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Plus étonnée d'avoir attiré la sympathie de quelqu'un que suspicieuse, Mitsune s'approcha. La cliente était une splendide et grande femme. Elle devait toucher le milieu de sa vingtaine ; la chevelure de jais qui tombait jusqu'à sa nuque était abondante, raide et d'apparence aussi lisse et luisante que de la soie, et son visage était plus superbe et resplendissant que celui d'un mannequin. Pourquoi une aussi belle jeune femme se trouvait-elle seule ici à boire sur un coin de table dans un bar aussi quelconque que celui-là ?/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « N'aie pas peur, n'aie pas peur, l'encouragea avec enthousiasme la cliente un peu égayée par l'alcool qu'elle avait déjà bu. Je ne vais pas te manger ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  D'un regard scrutateur qui ne s'embarrassa guère de bonnes manières, elle examina Mitsune de la tête aux pieds./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Tu n'es pas d'ici ? finit-elle par conclure. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'uniforme dans le coin./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Euh… non, bredouilla Mitsune toute gênée. J'habite dans un bled à une heure et demie de train d'ici./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire toute seule si loin de chez toi ?/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Rien, j'avais juste… envie de me promener un peu…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – A cette heure-ci ? Et sans être passée chez toi pour enlever ton uniforme ?/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Ben… euh…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – J'parie que tu dois avoir quelque chose à ruminer. Pas vrai ? »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Cela se voyait donc tant ? Mitsune était estomaquée qu'une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée pût aussi facilement le deviner. Elle dont on disait d'ordinaire qu'il était difficile de lire ses émotions…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Allez, assieds-toi donc avec moi, lança bientôt la cliente. Ne t'en fais pas pour ce vieux grincheux ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Sans réfléchir, Mistune accepta l'invitation, trouvant étonnamment un certain réconfort dans l'étrange affection que semblait lui porter la jeune femme, laquelle apostropha aussitôt le tenancier :/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Patron, une bière pour la demoiselle !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – On ne sert pas d'alcool aux mineurs, tu le sais très bien, Tweanie./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Fais pas ton trouble-fête ! Tu vois bien que la petite a besoin de se détendre un peu. »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Le barman rumina, mais accepta tout de même de servir Mitsune. La cliente devait être une habituée pour qu'il acceptât de lui faire une telle faveur, fût-ce à contrecoeur. D'abord hésitante, puis enhardie par sa curieuse bienfaitrice, Mitsune porta à ses lèvres la canette fraîche, dégusta une première gorgée. La saveur était plus douce qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, les bulles lui picotèrent le palais. Elle ne ressentit, en-dehors de cela, aucun effet particulier, pourtant son cœur semblait déjà plus léger./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Alors, s'enquit la jeune femme avec des yeux pétillants, raconte-moi un peu quels sont tes soucis ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Sans savoir pourquoi, Mitsune eut envie de se confier. Peut-être serait-ce aussi une autre bonne façon d'apaiser son chagrin, se dit-elle./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Eh bien… commença-t-elle d'une voix timide, il y a… ce garçon…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – J'en étais sûre ! répliqua la jolie brune, triomphante. Ce salaud t'a jetée comme une malpropre, c'est ça ?/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Non, non, se défendit aussitôt la lycéenne sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble… Jamais… »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune marqua une pause, tenant, toute penaude, sa canette de bière entre ses deux mains. Pour se donner un peu de courage, peut-être, elle en but une autre gorgée./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « En fait, je… Ma meilleure amie… était aussi amoureuse de lui, alors…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Tu le lui as laissé ? » devina aussitôt la jeune femme./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune leva les yeux vers elle, tout ébahie qu'elle eût comprendre cela si rapidement./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Elle… elle n'a jamais été très douée avec les garçons, reprit Mitsune, et c'était la première fois que je la voyais aimer quelqu'un… Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas être sa rivale ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Je sais de quoi tu parles. Je sais exactement de quoi tu parles./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Seulement Naru n'a… Elle n'a jamais réussi à lui avouer ses sentiments. Et maintenant, ce garçon est parti. Très loin…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Et il ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien ? Ni des sentiments de ta meilleure amie, ni des tiens ?/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Non, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Mais quel imbécile ! éclata la grande brune. Alors qu'il suffit de te regarder pour voir à quel point tu tenais à lui ! Mais quel crétin ! Quel crétin, quel crétin, quel crétin ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Avec un sourire triste, Mitsune hocha les épaules, feignant le détachement avec l'air de dire « c'est la vie », puis but une autre gorgée de sa bière, plus profonde comme elle commençait à se faire à la subtile amertume et à la légère acidité du breuvage. Sitôt sa canette reposée sur la table, elle fut cependant submergée par une nouvelle vague de sanglots, aussi subite qu'irrépressible./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Houlà, là, souffla sa voisine de table, j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir passer à quelque chose de plus fort si on veut guérir ce méchant chagrin d'amour. »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Puis, très fort, elle héla :/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Patron, apporte-nous ton meilleur saké, servi bien chaud ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Le barman ne dit rien, cette fois, mais il ne mit guère d'entrain à chauffer au bain-marie l'alcool de riz, à le verser dans un tokkuri, le pichet traditionnel en forme de bulbe muni d'un col resserré dans lequel on sert cette boisson, et à l'amener à leur table, ronchonnant tout du long./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Aucun homme ne devrait avoir le droit de faire pleurer une aussi jolie fille que toi, murmura la jeune femme en souriant en Mitsune tandis qu'elle versait le saké dans un des deux guinomi que le barman avait amenés avec le pichet. Bois-moi ça, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Elle aussi se servit un gobelet qu'elle but aussitôt d'une traite, à la grande stupeur de la jeune lycéenne. Elle s'en versa ensuite un autre et le sécha derechef. Fascinée par cette formidable descente, Mitsune ne tarda plus à comprendre pourquoi ce gobelet portait le nom de « guinomi », « gui » signifiant « vider d'un trait » ! Elle imita bientôt son hôte. Et il lui fut alors très difficile d'envisager qu'elle serait jamais en mesure de s'habituer à en faire autant tant le breuvage brûlant lui incendia la langue, le palais et la gorge ! Elle ne parvint à l'avaler qu'en déglutissant bruyamment ; en récompense de quoi, elle reçut une grande claque dans le dos de la part de sa voisine de table qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de sa réaction. Un tel saké n'était pourtant pas si fort !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Ca fait du bien par où ça passe, pas vrai ? »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune toussa, incapable de lui répondre autrement qu'avec un petit sourire contrit./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Franchement, quand j'y pense, ton amie est vraiment une idiote, aussi ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, il faut pas s'laisser intimider. Il faut foncer tête baissée ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune hocha la tête. Elle avait eu beau encourager Naru à se confier à Seta, celle-ci n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas. Pendant ce temps, de son côté, elle s'était obligée à contenir ses propres sentiments pour lui… Quelle situation absurde ! Plus déterminée que la première fois, elle vida prudemment le guinomi que son hôte venait à nouveau de remplir. Le breuvage la brûla encore, mais elle toussa un peu moins et perçut mieux le goût du saké sous la force de l'alcool : ce n'était pas mauvais !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Ton histoire ressemble vraiment à la situation de ma petite sœur ! reprit la jeune femme qui secouait la tête d'un air dépité. On a du mal à croire qu'elle et son mec sont ensemble tellement ils sont pas dégourdis ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune observa que l'alcool rosissait les joues de son interlocutrice. Ca lui allait plutôt bien !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Je suis certaine que Naru est exactement comme ça ! approuva-t-elle avec un grand sourire un peu moqueur./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Tu te rends compte ? Non seulement on se sacrifie pour elles, mais en plus, faut faire tout le boulot à leur place pour qu'elles arrivent à se débrouiller correctement avec leurs copains ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Hé, hé, hé, je ne suis pas allée jusque-là avec Naru, mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été fichue de se débrouiller toute seule !... Et maintenant, cet idiot de Seta est parti… »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  L'adolescente commençait à se sentir un peu euphorique. Elle n'oubliait encore rien de sa triste situation, mais ses larmes avaient pourtant séché et elle n'avait déjà plus envie d'en verser. L'alcool devait commencer à faire son effet. C'était plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Peut-être qu'il faudra que je mette davantage mon grain de sel la prochaine fois qu'elle aura un mec en vue ! songea-t-elle en se plaisant un tantinet à imaginer une telle situation./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Bien dit ! Trinquons à ces gamines qui ne sont rien sans notre aide ! proposa la belle brune éméchée./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Bonne idée ! » approuva Mitsune, elle aussi quelque peu égayée./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Kanpai ! » s'écrièrent-elles en chœur en levant leurs guinomi avant de les vider toutes deux avec le même enthousiasme. Lorsque Mitsune eut de nouveau du mal à avaler, elles éclatèrent ensemble de rire./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Ce tokkuri est déjà vide ? observa la jeune femme. Patron, remets-nous-en un autre ! La petite et moi, on va trinquer toute la soirée ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  De toute évidence, le tenancier aurait voulu protester. Mais il n'en fit rien et les servit comme convenu./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « A nos amours déçues ! trinqua la jolie brune./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Kanpai ! » répondit Mitsune avec ferveur./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Elle commençait à se faire au goût fort de l'alcool, et à l'apprécier peu à peu. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi agréable. A l'idée de se saouler, à vrai dire, elle n'avait eu en tête que l'odeur âcre et entêtante de l'alcool dont était en permanence envahie l'infirmerie de son lycée, cru que sa gorge la brûlerait atrocement. Elle était étonnée, et ravie, de voir à quel point elle s'était trompée./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Bientôt, Mistune commença à se sentir toute légère, comme en train de flotter sur un nuage. Et si elle gardait toujours en tête l'image de Seta, son cœur semblait s'être finalement libéré de la tristesse qui l'avait oppressée depuis l'annonce de son départ. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait brusquement dans un lieu à l'écart du reste du monde, où le temps n'avait plus cours. Un endroit où il n'y avait qu'elle et cette belle jeune femme énergique et fort sympathique dont la compagnie lui paraissait de plus en plus comme un don du ciel./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Mais dis-moi, finit par s'enquérir cette dernière après qu'elles aient vidé ensemble plusieurs gobelets en trinquant à tue-tête, j'espère que, pour vous en avoir fait baver toutes les deux comme ça, ce crétin en valait la peine ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune rougit un peu et hésita. Puis elle tira de la poche de son blazer une photo qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « C'est lui, balbutia-t-elle, tout émue./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Woah, ha, ha ! éclata la jeune femme en parcourant la photo du regard. C'est quoi, cette tête de loser ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Loin de s'offusquer de la remarque de sa voisine de table, Mitsune partagea son hilarité. C'est vrai que Seta avait souvent des airs d'abruti, parfois !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Et là, c'est ta copine, je suppose ? C'est vrai qu'elle a franchement pas l'air dégourdie ! Et c'est qui, la grande brune derrière toi ? Y a l'air d'y avoir un truc entre elle et lui, tu trouves pas ?/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Haruka ? Non, c'est pas possible ! Elle peut pas le voir en peinture !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Comme j'la comprends ! Faudrait vraiment lui refaire le portrait, à cet imbécile ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Un marqueur noir indélébile apparut entre les doigts de la jeune femme, sans que Mitsune ne pût voir d'où elle l'avait sorti. Elle le déboucha, se pencha sur la photo, puis se ravisa au dernier moment pour demander :/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Ca ne te dérange pas ?/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Non » répondit aussitôt Mitsune qui ne voyait absolument plus aucune raison de s'en faire pour ce minable lâcheur auquel ces stupides lunettes ne devaient pas être bien utiles, puisque c'était de cécité complète qu'il souffrait…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  La jeune femme n'hésita plus, alors, et lui gribouilla hâtivement une très large moustache./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Là ! Il a quand même l'air plus viril, pas vrai ? »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Le résultat était en réalité, objectivement, plutôt affreux. Mais Mitsune approuva en partant d'un long éclat de rire./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « C'est vrai que ça lui irait bien ! Attendez, je sais quoi lui mettre d'autre ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Plutôt que de la tristesse, désormais, elle ressentait le besoin de se défouler. Elle arracha le marqueur des mains de sa voisine de table et griffonna à Seta une épaisse barbe touffue. Puis elle éclata de rire en contemplant le résultat. Mais elle n'était pas encore satisfaite, son envie de vengeance n'était pas encore tout à fait assouvie. Ce sombre idiot les avait abandonnées, elle et Naru, sans jamais se rendre compte des sentiments que les deux lycéennes lui portaient : il méritait plus qu'amplement un châtiment exemplaire !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Ca aussi, ça lui irait bien ! s'écriait-elle en barbouillant joyeusement la photo de noir. Et ça aussi ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour transformer le fringant jeune étudiant en homme des cavernes hirsute. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, sa comparse était hilare, et elle éclata elle aussi de rire./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Il est vraiment beaucoup mieux comme ça ! approuva la jolie brune./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Ouais, mille fois mieux ! renchérit Mitsune. Ca lui apprendra à être un parfait crétin !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Ca mérite qu'on porte un toast, ça !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – A ce crétin de Seta !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Santé ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Complètement bourrées l'une comme l'autre, Mitsune et la jeune femme riaient comme des baleines et se fichaient pas mal que de nombreux regards, curieux ou offusqués, se fussent tournés vers elles. Elles étaient dans leur petit monde, loin de ces absurdes turpitudes, loin de leurs tracas./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « De toute façon, il était certainement pas assez bien pour toi !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Farpaitement ! approuva Mitsune qui commençait même à zozoter./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Il t'arrivait pas à la cheville ! Les filles comme toi et moi, aucun mec ne leur arrive à la cheville !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Farpaitement ! répéta Mitsune, à présent ivre d'allégresse./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – C'est tous des z'imbéciles !... Prétentieux, lâches, égoïstes… Tous des z'imbéciles !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Des z'imbéciles ! approuva Mitsune en pouffant./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – C'est vrai, quoi ? Nous, on est des filles qui ont la classe ! On mérite le top ! Rien que le top du top !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Oh… soupira la lycéenne en se rembrunissant subitement. Toi, sûrement… T'es belle, t'es grande, tu dois z'avoir le monde à tes pieds./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Hé, hé, hé, c'est que j'pourrais ! répliqua sa comparse, très sûre d'elle. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ma petite, t'es une vraie beauté, toi aussi ! T't'à l'heure, quand j't'ai vue entrer dans c'bouge, j'me suis tout d'suite dit : « Qu'est-ce qu'une aussi jolie fille vient faire dans un trou pareil ? »./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Nan, réfuta Mitsune en se plongeant dans son guinomi pour dissimuler son embarras. Chuis pas jolie. C'est Naru, la plus jolie. C'est elle que tous les garçons regardent./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Hé ! interrompit son interlocutrice. J't'interdis d'penser ça ! T'es super mignonne. T'es une princesse ! Et si les garçons ne s'en rendent pas compte, c'est qu'ils z'ont de la merde dans les z'yeux ! Parffaitement, d'la merde dans les z'yeux !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Vous z'êtes gentille…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – T'es une vraie beauté, j'te dis ! Et surtout, ne laisse jamais personne te convaincre du contraire ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Profondément touchée, Mitsune rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et, bredouillant un timide « merci », dissimula à nouveau bien vite son visage en buvant un autre coup. Plus elle en buvait, et plus elle trouvait le saké délicieux ! Finalement, elle était en train de passer une soirée beaucoup plus agréable qu'elle ne l'était imaginée. Rire et boire avec cette jeune femme, même si c'était une parfaite inconnue, elle trouvait que cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Et comme la soirée avançait, Mitsune resta avec elle dans ce bar, à boire, à raconter sa vie, à écouter la sienne et à rigoler. Tout autour d'elles, les tables se vidaient, mais sur la leur s'alignaient les bouteilles et le tokkuri vides des divers sakés qu'elles avaient consommés. La jeune lycéenne n'avait aucune envie de partir. Son chagrin s'était bel et bien envolé./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mais même les meilleures choses finissent par avoir une fin. Alors qu'il s'était jusque-là soigneusement gardé d'intervenir dans les affaires de sa cliente, à présent que la nuit s'était à présent bien installée, il rappela à cette dernière :/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Il se fait vraiment tard, Tweanie. La demoiselle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle maintenant si elle ne veut pas rater le dernier train./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Tu nous jettes à la porte ? s'offusqua la grande brune./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Cette petite n'aurait pas dû rester ici, tu le sais bien. Il faut la ramener chez elle, maintenant. »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Bien qu'envahie par une certaine amertume à cette seule idée, Mitsune se tourna vers sa voisine de table et murmura :/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Il a raison, je ferais mieux de rentrer. Tout le monde doit s'inquiéter que je ne sois toujours pas revenue… »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  L'autre lui adressa alors un sourire bienveillant et s'autorisa même à lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux. Mitsune n'en fut pas le moins du monde offensée./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « T'es une brave fille. Faut vraiment être con pour pas s'en apercevoir. »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  A nouveau, Mitsune fut tout émue et bredouilla un « merci » à peine audible./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Elles sortirent donc de l'établissement après que la grande et jolie eût réglée la longue addition au patron, ce qui fut d'ailleurs assez épique ; la nuit était noire. La jeune femme décida résolument d'accompagner la lycéenne jusqu'à la gare afin de veiller à sa sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit montée dans son train./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Elles étaient toutes les deux rondes comme des queues de pelle, marchaient d'un pas chancelant en se soutenant l'une l'autre et en entonnant à tue-tête pléthore de fausses notes. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas un instant de rire et, parfois, lorsque l'une d'elle venait à manquer de tomber après avoir mystérieusement trébuché sur un obstacle invisible, elles se cramponnaient l'une à l'autre en ricanant comme si elles avaient été de très vieilles amies. Aucune d'elle ne se souciait de leur état parfaitement déplorable ; les rues étaient désertes, sans personne pour les voir ainsi, de toute manière./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  En chemin, la vue toute floue et tourbillonnante de Mitsune finit par lui donner une irrépressible nausée, et elle se plia en deux au-dessus du caniveau pour expulser violemment tout le contenu de son estomac./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Eh ben, railla sa comparse, on dirait qu'on y est allé un peu trop fort pour toi ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mais sa moue moqueuse s'effaça aussitôt et la jolie brune se pencha à son tour sur le bord de la chaussée pour vomir. Pourtant, lorsque les deux se redressèrent enfin, le souffle cour, elles ne songèrent qu'à se sourire et à éclater de rire une fois encore. Leurs esprits vagabondaient trop loin de la réalité pour qu'elles pussent elles-mêmes se rendre compte de leur condition misérable./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Tiens, essuie-toi la bouche » recommanda gentiment la jeune femme à Mitsune en lui tendant un mouchoir./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Elle ajouta avec une grimace :/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Attends-toi à ce que demain, le réveil soit difficile./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – Ca va aller ! assura Mitsune. Chuis une grande fille, maintenant !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  – C'est indubitable ! Allez, tâchons de te renvoyer chez toi en un seul morceau ! »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Il leur fallut encore bien du temps pour arriver jusqu'à la gare, leur démarche vacillante leur imposant une progression des plus lentes. Tout du long, elles continuèrent de s'épancher l'une à l'autre, de maudire à l'unisson leurs amours et leurs illusions perdues comme l'auraient fait de très vieilles femmes, de se couvrir l'une l'autre de compliments exaltés mais néanmoins sincères. Mitsune en était vraiment venue à apprécier cette toute première compagne de beuverie. Et cela semblait d'ailleurs tout à fait réciproque !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Tu sais, ma petite, ajouta la jolie brune lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin sur le quai vide de la gare, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas des seconds rôles. Ce que tu as fait pour ton amie était très noble. Mais toi aussi, tu as le droit d'être heureuse, même s'il te faut être un peu égoïste pour y arriver… »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune, très touchée, lui adressa un sourire plein de gratitude. Sans doute parce que son esprit était tout vaporeux, elle ne parvenait à trouver le moindre mot pour la remercier d'avoir été si présente à un moment où elle s'était sentie si seule. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire combien cette soirée passée en sa compagnie avait été importante pour elle./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mais son sourire à lui seul devait avoir suffi. La jolie brune passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste bienveillant alors que le train entrait en gare./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Allez, lui dit-elle d'une voix maintenant douce, prends bien soin de toi, ma petite. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer, Kitsune. »/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Mitsune ne revit jamais cette étrange et belle jeune femme. Tweanie, lui avait-elle dit s'appeler. Ce prénom s'était toutefois accroché à un recoin de sa mémoire de par sa sonorité intrigante tandis qu'elle avait oublié presque tout des choses qu'elles s'étaient dites tant les détails de leur étonnante mais fabuleuse rencontre s'étaient abîmés dans les vapeurs de l'alcool de sa première cuite./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Et le temps avait passé./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Pourtant, s'il lui arrivait parfois de revisiter le souvenir de cette soirée de beuverie en sa compagnie, ce n'était pas la mélancolie dans son regard qui s'accordait alors si parfaitement à la sienne qu'elle se remémorait. Mais de son énergie débordante et communicative qui la poussait contre vents et marées et dont Mitsune s'était, consciemment ou non, inspirée. Elle savait maintenant, grâce à cette jeune femme, qu'il ne fallait pas trop prendre à cœur les petites contrariétés de la vie et que l'important était de demeurer debout et de continuer d'aller de l'avant… et que dans les pires moments, le saké restait toujours son meilleur et plus fidèle ami !/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Sur le chemin du retour, dans le train qui la ramenait vers Hinata, Mitsune avait ressorti de sa poche la photo d'elle en compagnie de Naru, Haruka et Seta et contemplé longuement la façon dont elle l'avait défiguré. Elle était encore saoule, mais elle savait à ce moment précis que le chagrin n'alourdirait plus jamais son cœur ainsi qu'il l'avait fait ce soir-là, qu'elle était, en quelque sorte, un peu guérie de lui./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Bon vent, espèce d'imbécile » chuchota-t-elle avant de remettre la photo dans sa poche, et toute rancune avait bel et bien disparu de sa voix./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  Puis Mitsune ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait désormais la certitude que les choses ne pourraient qu'aller de mieux en mieux./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  « Il faut que j'aille consoler Naru, maintenant. »/p 


End file.
